Ley de igualación
La ley de igualación es una relación cuantitativa que se da entre las tasas relativas de respuesta y las tasas relativas de reforzamiento en programas de refuerzo concurrentes. La ley de igualación se limita a establecer que existe una correlación entre el comportamiento y el entorno. Poling, A., Edwards T., & Weeden M. (2011). The matching law. The psychological record. (61): 313-322. Se aplica con suficiente fiabilidad cuando sujetos no humanos están expuestos a programas concurrentes de intervalo variable, y su aplicabilidad en otras situaciones es menos claro, en función de las hipótesis formuladas y los detalles de la situación experimental. Esta ley ha ayudado significativamente a los analistas del comportamiento a relacionar el comportamiento con el entorno y escribir ecuaciones que muestran claramente cómo estos dos covarían.Edwards, Timothy L., et al. "The matching law." The Psychological Record 61.2 (2011): 313+. Academic OneFile. Web. 29 Nov. 2011. En pocas palabras la ley sugiere que la tasa de respuesta de un animal en un entorno será proporcional a la cantidad/duración del refuerzo positivo entregado. Hay tres ideas sobre cómo los seres humanos y los animales maximizan el refuerzo: maximización molecular, maximización molar y optimización. * maximización molecular: los organismos siempre elegirán la alternativa de respuesta que es más probable que sea reforzada en ese momento. * maximización molar: los organismos distribuyen sus respuestas entre varias alternativas con el fin de maximizar la cantidad de refuerzo que ganan en el largo plazo. * optimización: responden los organismos a fin de mejorar las tasas locales de refuerzo de las alternativas de respuesta. La ley correspondiente fue formulada por primera vez por Richard J. Herrnstein (1961) a raíz de un experimento con palomas en programas concurrentes de intervalo variable.Herrnstein, R.J. (1961). Relative and absolute strength of responses as a function of frequency of reinforcement. Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behaviour, 4, 267–72. Las palomas tenían a su disposición dos botones en una caja de Skinner, cada uno de los cuales daba lugar a diferentes tasas de recompensa de comida. Las palomas tendían a picar en el botón que producía la mayor recompensa de comida con más frecuencia que el otro botón, sin embargo, lo hicieron a un ritmo que fue similar a la tasa de recompensa. Si R''1 y ''R''2 son las tasas de respuestas en dos programas en los que el rendimiento obtenido son las tasas de refuerzo ''Rf''1 y ''Rf''2, la ley sostiene que la tasa de respuesta relativa ''R''1/(''R''1+''R''2) se iguala, es decir, es igual a la tasa de refuerzo relativa ''Rf''1/(''Rf''1+''Rf''2). Esto es, : \frac{R_1}{R_1+R_2}=\frac{Rf_1}{Rf_1+Rf_2} Esta relación también se puede expresar en términos de relaciones de respuesta y refuerzo: : \frac{R_1}{R_2}=\frac{Rf_1}{Rf_2} La investigación posterior ha demostrado que los datos normalmente se apartan de la coincidencia estricta, pero están basados en una muy buena aproximación mediante una generalización de la función de energía de la coincidencia estricta (Baum, 1974), : \frac{R_1}{R_2}=b\left(\frac{Rf_1}{Rf_2}\right)^s Esto es más convenientemente expresado en forma logarítmica : \log\left(\frac{R_1}{R_2}\right)=\log\left(b\right)+s\cdot\log\left(\frac{Rf_1}{Rf_2}\right) Las constantes ''b y s'' se conocen como "sesgo" y "sensibilidad", respectivamente. Esta ley generalizada da cuenta de una gran proporción de la varianza en la mayoría de los experimentos en programas concurrentes de intervalo variable en los sujetos no-humanos. Los valores de ''b dependen de los detalles de la configuración del experimento, pero los valores de s'' se encuentran constantemente en alrededor de 0,8, mientras que el valor necesario para la concordancia estricta sería 1,0Baum, W.M. (1974). On two types of deviation from the matching law: Bias and undermatching. ''Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior, 22, 231–42.Davison, M. & McCarthy, D. (1988). The matching law: A research review. Hillsdale, NJ: Erlbaum. La ley es importante por dos razones. En primer lugar, ofrece una cuantificación sencilla del comportamiento que es extensible a un número de otras situaciones. En segundo lugar, parece ofrecer una explicación, como Herrnstein (1970) expresó, en virtud de un análisis operante, la elección no es más que establecer el comportamiento en el contexto de otras conductas.Herrnstein, R.J. (1970). On the law of effect. Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior, 13, 243–66. Referencias Categoría:Fórmulas